The present invention relates to an ignition timing control system in an ignition device for an internal combustion engine.
One ignition device for igniting an internal combustion engine is disclosed in the Japanese patent application publication No. 55-107069 (No. 107069/1980). In this ignition device, a technology is disclosed in which ignition timing is determined based on inspection of a pulse train synchronized with revolution of the engine. When pulse distance of the pulse train becomes above a required time, engine stall, that is, the engine stop is judged to have occurred and the ignition operation is cut.
In determining engine stall of such a prior art device, the required length of time mentioned above is not capable of setting to be shorter for avoiding a misjudgment which considers a low speed revolution of the engine upon its start as an engine stall. In other words, the engine stall is not detected until immediately before the revolution of the engine stops whereby the ignition interrupt (referred hereinafter to "the ignition cut") is delayed. Consequently, there is a danger of generating a reverse torque by an ignition effected on reverse.